Nature Feels
by llamastuff
Summary: Santana is thinking about her future and she wants everything with Brittany. She decides to show Brittany just how much loves her and what effect Brittany has on her. Santana believes her favorite song by Frank Ocean called Nature Feels will help for with this. Scene: in the garden ;) This is their first time. Warning: G!P


**Nature Feels**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE CHARACTERS or GLEE, I wish**

**My first fan-fic. So be kind? J**

**Warning: Santana G!P, and because the song deals with a subject from the bible there will be references **

**Story written based off of song by Frank Ocean Nature Feels. Lyrics are in italics**

"Hey San where are you? I wanna go outside." Brittany walked around Santana's house in short volleyball shorts and a black tank top. She decides to check the kitchen.

"I know my girl likes to eat, so hopefully she is there." Brittany walks down the stairs and blue eyes peeked around the counter. There was no trace of Santana anywhere.

"Santana, I swear to God, if you are outside without me, you will NOT be getting any sweet lady kisses tonight or tomorrow!" Brittany opens the sliding door to the backyard. "I wish she would quit playing hide and seek with me, she knows I get scared easily" Brittany whispers to herself.

As soon as she is in the middle of Santana's mother's garden, Brittany stops and looks left and right. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, except for the fact that her Santana was missing.

Santana saw Brittany standing in the middle of the garden. That was when she decided to run to the other side of the house and grabbed the remote to her outdoor speakers that she uses for her parties. She turns to the first song that is on her 'Good Shit' Playlist. It was Nature Feels by Frank Ocean.

Satisfied with her choice, she starts the music. The lyrics begin to blare through the speakers.

_I've been meaning to fuck you in the garden_

_Been breathing so hard we both could use the oxygen_

Brittany hears the music and quirks up an eyebrow. She turns around and whispers to herself, 'She is definitely not getting any sweet lady kisses'.

She begins to walk toward the house, but is stopping when she sees a naked Santana stand by the sliding door.

Santana walks out into the yard, sporting her birthday suit.

"Brittany, can you do me a favor?" Santana asks timidly.

"Y-yes San, anything. What is it? Brittany responds.

"Take off your clothes." Santana walks a little closer. She picks up the discarded clothes that Brittany hurriedly threw on the floor, and threw them onto the back porch.

_Just hop on my back I'll take you down the stairs_

_Into my backyard then lay you right on the grass_

_Give it you over again_

_Over again over again_

_Over again over again_

_Over again over again_

"Britt, I am sorry you couldn't find me, but I was so busy thinking about things. I was thinking about things that involve me, you, and o-our future. I want to be your one and only. I want us to be together forever and I just feel like when we are together, that I have been with you for years, decades, even centuries. Brittany, I guess what I am asking is that will you b-be my Eve?" Santana looks away as she turns crimson.

"W-w-what Santana? Why would I be Eve when I am already Brittany?" Brittany looks at Santana with confused and worried eyes.

"No Brittany. I mean like from the bible. Adam and Eve were the first beings made on this world. They were together forever, but it started with a garden." Santana explains.

"Okay, I am your Eve, if you are my Adam." Brittany beams and then lets Santana grab her hand and lead her to the cherry trees that her mother planted years and years ago. "What are we doing San?"

"Just feel me Britt." Santana places Brittany's hand on her racing, pounding heart. "Just feel the love, my heart, how you make me feel. I want to show you because you need to know just how much of an effect you have on me. So, just lay down and let me show you."

"Okay, I'm ready for you to show me." Brittany whispers. She didn't notice the amounts of blankets under the tree. But she did notice the blanket they were laying on. It was Brittany's favorite blanket, her duck blanket.

The music continues on….

_See making love underneath the cherry leaves_

_Baby girl_

_Tell me how my nature feels_

Santana shifts in between Brittany's legs. Brittany feels Santana's cock nudge her thighs. Brittany lets out a moan.

_Said aww baby oh baby_

_Up against the cherry tree_

Santana slides down Brittany's body and ducks her head in between Brittany's thighs.

"You are so wet." Santana's voice vibrates on the inward walls of Brittany's thighs.

She licks up the length of Brittany's clit, to which Britt begins to shiver. She circles Brittany's entrance a few times before inserting a finger so that Brittany can adjust to the feel. Doing so, she kisses her girlfriend's neck with such hunger. Making Brittany let out a few moans.

"Are you ready baby because I want you so bad? Santana asks with lidded eyes.

"Y-yes I'm ready take it slow though." Brittany lets out with only a barely audible voice.

Santana glides up Brittany's body and rubs her now erect seven and a half inch cock and aims it toward Brittany's entrance. She pushes the head in and Brittany lets out a groan. "Are you okay?" She asks. "Yeah, just need time to adjust, I'll be good." Santana pushes in a little more. She's about 4 inches deep. She hears Brittany let out a moan. Before Santana could react, Brittany has her hands on Santana's butt pushing her all the way in.

_Baby girl_

_I'll give it to you naturally_

_Naturally ohh_

Santana lets out a moan and lays there on top of Brittany, not moving. "Baby as much as I love being this close to you, you inside me which is like heaven, but I am going to need you to move. Can you do that for me?" Brittany husks. Santana starts to thrust. She pounds into Brittany over and over and over again.

_See feeling like Adam when he first found out this existed_

_Me and my Eve trying out our first positions_

_And it's all good_

"Ah Britt, you're so tight. Do you feel me? Do you feel me baby?"

_And it's all free_

_And it's all you_

_And it's only me_

_Playing in the dirt_

_Wrestling myself inside you_

"Uh-huh I feel you babe. D-don't stop. Please." Brittany chants as she is clawing at Santana's back with one hand and the other one on the cherry tree. Santana moves one hand from the blanket to reach for Brittany's boobs. She squeezes it and then brings her mouth to cover the now erect nipple.

_Give it you over again_

_Over again over again_

_Over again over again_

_Over again over again_

"I-_thrust_-love-_thrust_-you-_thrust_-so-_thrust_-much!" Santana yells over the music that's blasting and starts to match her thrusts with the bass in the song. She feels Brittany clench around her cock every few seconds and decides to go faster, of which make Brittany's boobs jiggle with the music.

_Making love underneath the cherry leaves_

_Baby girl_

_Tell me how my nature feels_

"You feel so good San, I'm almost there k-k-keep going!" Brittany screams which encourages Santana more. She starts to lift Brittany's legs onto her shoulders and lifts herself onto her knees to get deeper at a better angle.

_Tell me how my nature feels_

_Said aww baby oh baby_

_Up against the cherry tree_

_Baby girl_

_I'll give it to you naturally_

Santana feels herself almost coming, but she wants Brittany to come with her to feel as one. "B-baby are you close. Please say you're close?" Santana barely gets out.

"Yes I'm close, but I need you to take me there San. Take me with you San." Santana reaches down to rub Brittany's clit in big circles quickly while still pounding into her.

_My cavewoman_

_I'm a caveman_

_Doing wild things_

_In a wild land_

"Are you ready babe?" Brittany nods her and looks up to find Santana's eyes piercing into hers.

_We keep going baby_

_We keep getting it baby_

_We'll get pebbles maybe_

_A couple bam bams_

"There, there, right there San, ri-" Brittany starts to shake as her eyes roll to the back of her head. Santana finds Brittany's face twitching with the most beautiful pout in the world. In pure ecstasy, as Santana fills Brittany's walls clamp around her tightly. She places her hand onto Brittany heart and grabs Brittany's hand to hers.

_Bam bam bang bang_

_Girl your heart goes bam and bang_

_Feel my heart go go go_

Still riding out each other's climaxes, Brittany's eyes wander over Santana's face. She sees the goofy smile her girlfriend sports while she is ecstasy. She notices the dimple that soon appears and grabs her face. She plants an open-mouthed kiss on her face. And then places feather kisses around her face. Santana slows down. And just lays there on top of Brittany.

"Baby, did you feel it? Did you feel my love?" Santana's dry mouth lets out. She maneuvers so that her back is on the blanket as well.

"San, I felt every ounce of love and joy in your body. Although I did not need to have sex with you to feel the love, I'm glad we did. Like seriously, I feel so much more connected with you. That song is legit my fave, now. I love you more than anything in this world." Brittany admits sheepishly.

A bright blush forms across Santana's face and she grabs Brittany so that they can cuddle under the cherry tree. "You make me feel so….. I can't even explain it. You make everything real. Being with you under this tree is the best day of my life. You accepted me and you loved me and I just hope that not only will you be the Eve to my Adam but the Brittany to my Santana for the rest of my life."

Brittany hums sweetly. "You had me from the start. You have me now. You will always have me. Now can you do me a favor?"

Santana nods. "Make love to me again and again and again. I may have felt your love before this, during this, but I want more" Brittany lifts her head and attacks Santana with kisses.

"I would love to baby; I would love to, anytime anywhere, but first let's take a nap".

"Hey San." Santana later hums. "You owe me a new duck blanket because we pretty much destroyed this one" Brittany pouts.

"Anything for you baby, anything."


End file.
